


you're not my eater

by ronsparkyspeirs



Series: Black Milk [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is a voyeur and Daryl likes to dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not my eater

He catches them fucking. He doesn't mean to, it just happens. He's been looking for Daryl for the past hour when he finally makes his way to their little house, he tries the front door and when he hears a banging noise coming from the back he makes his way to the back porch and he freezes like a statue.

It'd been nine months since they left Beth at that hospital, believing her to be dead, and two months since she'd return to them. In a world where the dead walk it shouldn't be hard to believe that this girl had beat all odds and found her family. He remembers the look on Daryl's face when he saw her, he had dropped to his knees and cried in front of everyone, Beth had grabbed him by the hand and taken him back to the house he shared with Rick. Beth and Daryl had been together ever since, no one said much of anything and how could they, when the two looked so happy with each other.

The rhythmic sound of smacking flesh is the first thing Rick hears, along with a litany of growls and soft feminine moans. The back door is wide open with only the screen door protecting its inhabitants from the outside elements. Rick knows he should leave, knows that even staying and just listening is wrong, but something tells him to look, to disregard what little sense of propriety he has left, _don't worry, they'll never know_. So as quiet as can be he makes his way closer to the doorway, a floorboard creaks beneath him and Rick cringes but the sounds coming from inside don’t let up.

He chances a look and if he hadn't been hard before, the sight that greets him does its job to make his jeans uncomfortable.

Daryl has Beth bent over a leather seat, her hips pressed firmly against the back, hands clutching at the armrests, pretty girl bent over like a ballerina. Rick would be lying if he said he'd never noticed Beth, her eyes, her legs, her _ass_ , she was petite and a night or two she'd been the star of Rick's perverse fantasies. She was so small that he'd always imagine himself being forceful with her, letting her feel his strength.

Before, those thoughts had deeply unnerved him, thinking of ways he could hold her down with his body, but now she was different. Maybe she'd always had that grace to her but it wasn't until she came back that Rick noticed the steely power in her gaze, the firm set of her mouth when she made decisions. It made him look twice, and now standing here he can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"You like that? You like me fucking you hard, don't you? Would'a thought you'd want it slow by now, but not my girl huh? Want me in your cunt, sweet girl? Been waitin’ too long, don’t gotta wait anymore."

Daryl's thick, meaty fingers are wrapped around Beth's blonde hair, her pretty neck arched back, her face set in a grimace of pleasure, Daryl's other hand comes down hard on her ass, his palm leaving a mark that blooms red on Beth's pale skin, "Answer me, pretty baby, like me fucking you hard?" Daryl asks, in a series of grunts that leave Rick with sweat pooling on his upper lip.

"Yes!" Beth gasps in response.

Rick doesn't think he's ever heard Daryl speak so much, it amuses him, the thought that this slip of a girl has the power to make words spill out of Daryl's mouth like vomit, he looks like he's in charge but Rick knows that the real authority lies in Beth. It stirs something inside him, makes him wonder what it'd be like to be under that girl's thumb, bending at her will, submitting to her every whim, Rick has to stifle a moan when he thinks about that.

Daryl lets go of her hair and places both hands at either sides of Beth's hips, his thrusts becoming even more forceful, so much that every time he snaps his hips, her heels lift off the floor. She's a sight to behold, lean legs elongating as she pushes on her tip toes, perfect round ass, little breasts pointed and pink, nipples hard like pencil erasers. And that face, eyes half lidded and mouth wide open, lips plush and red.

Looking at Daryl doesn't fare too well either, with his muscles bulging, his face sweaty and hair sticking to his face he looks the absolute image of a male alpha. While Rick's thoughts had never strayed to the explicit concerning him, he'd always been able to admire the other man's untamed looks, muscles formed from hard living and those eyes that seemed more animal than man sometimes. It was intoxicating, and the picture that both these creatures presented was something out of a daydream.

A wail of pleasure has his eyes flicking to Beth again and he has to press a hand to his crotch to staunch the hard on demanding his attention.

"Daryl. Daryl. DARYL." She chants, her eyes shut tight and Rick bites his lower lip as Beth comes. She thrashes and whines, rolling her hips, pressing her ass even further down onto Daryl's cock. Her slim fingers leaving scratch marks on the brown leather of the seat, hanging on for dear life.

The other man wraps his tanned arms around her middle and holds her tight, his front pressed to her back, it makes the pleasure for her more intense and Daryl lets out a sound between a growl and a grunt as he thrusts one last time and stays inside her, his body shaking with orgasm.

Beth lets out a quiet moan when Daryl pulls out, he turns her around and she buries her face in his chest. His large hands roam up and down her back and Rick smiles when she seems to practically purr at the touch. When Daryl drops a kiss on the top of Beth's head, Rick knows it's time to leave.

Something so intimate shouldn't be witnessed by someone like him. There's a faint bitterness in his mouth when he turns to leave, he could have had that with Lori, towards the end, but he let his pride get the best of him. And now, well, he'd be a fool to think that he deserved someone like Beth.

Her and Daryl are something Rick will never have, and he thinks that he might be able to make peace with it. So he's shocked when he hears a voice calling for him, he spins around and Beth is standing there, face still flushed, wearing a yellow sundress, no bra, and her cowboy boots.

"Next time you wanna watch, all you have to do is ask," she says, and leans up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

She turns back to her house and Rick is left staring after her, dress swishing back and forth around the back of her thighs, he grins because maybe he doesn't deserve it but he'll sure as hell take what he can.


End file.
